1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a support structure for a compact disc, and more particularly to a compact disc support structure which utilizes snapping members for snapping and fixing a compact disc on a carrier.
2. Description of the Related Prior Art
A conventional compact disc support structure in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 1 comprises a spindle motor 10 having a shaft 11, a carrier 20, an elastomer 30, a hub 40, and a plurality of snap rolling balls 50. The carrier 20 is combined with the spindle motor 10 to rotate therewith. The hub 40 is provided with a plurality of cuts 41 for receiving the snap rolling balls 50, and for limiting the snap rolling balls 50 in the hub 40. The elastomer 30 is provided in the hub 40, and is radially and outwardly rested on the snap rolling balls 50. When a compact disc is provided, the inner hole of the compact disc is fitted on the periphery of the hub 40, and is placed on the carrier 20. In the meanwhile, the elastomer 30 is urged on the snap rolling balls 50 so that the compact disc can be snapped and positioned on the carrier 20 by the snap rolling balls 50. In such a manner, when the spindle motor 10 is rotated, the compact disc is rotated simultaneously. However, the conventional compact disc support structure has a complicated construction and is not easily assembled, thereby increasing the cost of fabrication.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a compact disc support structure which has a simple construction, is assembled easily, and can save the cost of fabrication.
In accordance with the present invention, the compact disc support structure comprises a spindle motor, a carrier, a hub, and a plurality of separate snapping members. The hub defines an axial hole and a plurality of chambers, and the plurality of chambers form a plurality of openings on the periphery of the hub. Preferably, the snapping member is integrally formed of a metallic piece bent by a punching process or integrally formed of plastic material, and has a deformation elasticity. Each of the snapping members is provided with a protrusion having an arcuate surface. When the snapping member is placed in the chamber of the hub, the snapping member has two distal ends each elastically pressing on the inner wall of the chamber of the hub so as to fix or retain the snapping member therein while the protrusion radially protrudes outward from the opening of the chamber of the hub. When a pressure is exerted on the arcuate surface of the protrusion of the snapping member, the protrusion will be deformed, that is, the protrusion will retract radially and inwardly. When a disc is placed on the support structure of the present invention, the protrusion of the snapping member will retract into the chamber of the hub by compression of the inner edge of the inner hole of the compact disc. The protrusion will return to its original position when the compact disc passes the protrusion. The restored protrusion can be used to snap and fix the compact disc on the carrier. When the spindle motor is rotated, the carrier will carry the compact disc to rotate simultaneously. Accordingly, the present invention has reduced parts, and is easily assembled, therefore, the present invention has the effects of decreasing the cost and increasing the productivity.